gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gorn
Gorn – jedna z głównych postaci występująca w każdej części serii Gothic. Jest to najemnik Lee, następnie łowca smoków, władca Gothy oraz strażnik barona w Stewark. Jest silny, zręczny oraz bardzo szybki, lubi również wiedzieć co ma za plecami. Zawsze walczy ogromnymi toporami dwuręcznymi. Przed akcją gry Gorn został zesłany do kolonii wraz z Lesterem, Diego i Miltenem. Początkowo przynależał do Starego Obozu, jednakże postanowił przenieść się do Nowego Obozu. Gothic: Der Comic Gorn wszczyna burdę na arenie i zadziera z Barabackiem i jego strażnikami. Podczas samotnej wędrówki zostaje przez nich napadnięty, a przed śmiercią uchronił go Lester. Gorn w walce (Komiks).png Gorn (Komiks).png Gothic Gorn jest skazańcem, który trafił do Górniczej Doliny za pobicie strażnika. Przyłączył się do najemników. Podczas pobytu Bezimiennego w kolonii karnej, mieszka w głównej jaskini Nowego Obozu. Zleca Bezimiennemu misję odzyskania chaty należącej do najemników, którą zajął szkodnik Krzykacz, po czym pozwala bohaterowi w niej zamieszkać. Pomaga on Szkodnikom napadać na konwoje ze Starego Obozu. W trzecim rozdziale pomaga bohaterowi zdobyć kamień ogniskujący, który znajduje się w zrujnowanym klasztorze mnichów zabijając przy tym zębacze, cieniostwora oraz młodego trolla. Następnie w czwartym rozdziale odbijają razem z Bezimiennym Wolną Kopalnię, zajętą przez strażników ze Starego Obozu. Organizował wraz z Miltenem, Diegiem i Lesterem spotkania, na których przekazywali sobie informacje, co się dzieje w poszczególnych stronach bariery. Kopalnia Gorn znajduje się w obozie najemników przed Wolną Kopalnią. Opowiada bohaterowi o sytuacji dziejącej się po zniszczeniu Bariery. Zleca mu zadanie znalezienia ognistego miecza. Po wykonaniu zadania, Gorn prosi o jeszcze jedną przysługę w zamian za zwój teleportacji do Starej Kopalni. Gorn chce by Torak zdobył od jednego z najemników mapę kapitana jaszczuroczłeków. Gdy posiadacz nie chce oddać mapy, Gorn daje bohaterowi pierścień. Po zdobyciu mapy, mówi Torakowi gdzie znajduje się zwój teleportacji. Gorn (Kopalnia).PNG|Gorn przed wejściem do Wolnej Kopalni Gothic II Po zniszczeniu magicznej bariery otaczającej całą dolinę i uniemożliwiające ucieczkę, próbował uciec ale napadło go kilku kopaczy którzy go spowolnili. Schwytali go paladyni i uwięzili w lochu w zamku należącym niegdyś do Gomeza. Według paladyna Gerolda podczas schwytania ledwo obezwładniło go czterech mężczyzn ponieważ jest bardzo silny. Bezimienny wraz z obecnym w zamku Miltenem wykupił go za tysiąc sztuk złota, po czym Gorn udał się na farmę Onara, aby znów pracować dla najemników. Następnie wraz z Sylviem, Bullkiem, Cipherem i Rodem wyrusza do Górniczej Doliny jako łowca smoków. Później zatrzymuje się w obozie Gestatha, gdzie obserwuje palisadę orków. Pomaga oczyścić Bezimiennemu drogę do górskiej fortecy. Jeśli Bezimienny nie zabije smoków, to Gorn zostanie w obozie Gestatha, dopóki bohater tego nie zrobi. Po powrocie na farmę Bezimienny prosi go o pomoc w pokonaniu Smoka ożywieńca. Wtedy może go nauczyć walki bronią dwuręczną. Następnie, wraz z Bezimiennym płynie Esmeraldą na kontynent. Gothic 3 Razem z Bezimiennym i pozostałymi członkami załogi przypływa na Esmeraldzie do Myrtany i bierze czynny udział w wyzwalaniu Ardei. Po tych wydarzeniach pokazuje głównemu bohaterowi kryjówkę buntowników w Reddock, a następnie rusza do Okary, aby spełnić wcześniej zlecone mu przez Lee zadanie (ma odnaleźć kamień teleportacyjny do Vengardu). Na miejscu przyłącza się do grupy uderzeniowej, mającej na celu wyzwolić Gothę. Walka z demonem przerasta jednak Gorna i zmuszony jest on uciekać. W czasie ucieczki gubi wcześniej otrzymany magiczny pierścień i zostaje schwytany przez orków. Jakiś czas później zjawia się Bezimienny, który uwalnia byłego najemnika i razem z nim ponownie podejmuje próbę zabicia demona. Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się zniszczyć pomiot Beliara i wyzwolić twierdzę z pod klątwy. Po tych wydarzeniach dołącza do bohatera i towarzyszy mu aż do Klanu Młota gdzie do bohatera dołącza Ugolf, a Gorn wraca do Gothy i ją odbudowuje. Gorn G3 w chacie Potrosa by Kubar906.png|Gorn w wersji 1.60 Gorn CM 2.2 (by Gothicfan94).png|Gorn w Content Mod 2.2 Gorn (CM 2.6.2) (by Migulo).png|Gorn w Content Mod 2.6 Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Gorn staje na czele buntowników i zasiada w Gocie. Jako pierwszy atakuje Thorusa i jego armię. Kiedy do Gothy przybywa Bezimienny na polecenie braci Inoga i Anoga, próbuje się dostać do zarządcy Gothy. Po wykonaniu zadań dla Errola bohater idzie na spotkanie z Gornem.Uważa on, że Thorus ma zamiar przejąć władzę w Myrtanie, więc dlatego go zaatakował. Prosi bohatera o spotkanie się ze szpiegiem z Trelis – Hectorem Oschem, który zostaje pojmany i uwięziony w świątyni koło lasu. Szpieg wyjawia, że Thorus ma rzeczywiście zamiar przejąć władzę w Myrtanie. Następnie Bezimienny na polecenie Gorna przyprowadza Lee z jego paladynami do obrony Gothy. Po walce z tajemniczą bestią Thorus ucieka, a Gorn udaje się do Vengardu. Po zakończeniu wojny z Thorusem i ostatecznym pokoju, Gorn zostaje jednym z generałów Bezimiennego, który koronuje się na króla Rhobara III. ArcaniA Lord Hagen – jeden z generałów Rhobara III wygnał Gorna, Diega, Miltena i Lestera z dworu królewskiego, gdyż myślał, że są zdrajcami, po czym Gorn zaciągnął się do straży barona w Stewark. Zostaje tam kapitanem owej straży. Potem rzuca robotę najemnika, po czym udaje się do Thorniary i czeka na Bezimiennego przed bramą miasta oraz informuje go o sytuacji w mieście. Następnie na polecenie Xardasa miał oczyścić Bezimiennemu drogę do latarni gdzie znajdował się teleport do wieży wcześniej wspomnianego maga. Ostatni raz bohater spotyka go przed wejściem do tunelu prowadzącego do latarni. ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Wraz z Miltenem, Diegiem i Lesterem, Gorn stara się pomóc Bezimiennemu przejść przez zrujnowane miasto Setarrif. Miał na rozkaz Lorda Hagena pilnować bram wraz z oddziałem paladynów i ich dowódcą Siefridem, lecz się sprzeciwił i postanowił rozprawić się z Thorusem i jego orkami. Po krótkiej, ale zaciętej walce Gorn wybija obstawę Thorusa, a jego samego zamyka w skrzyni. Daje bohaterowi również jeden z kluczy, potrzebny do otwarcia krypty. Ciekawostki * W Gothic 3 Gorn posiada pancerz Nordmarczyka, którego nie powinien mieć. Poprawiają to modyfikacje Quest Pack 4 i Alte Ruestung gdzie nosi pancerz łowcy smoków. * Na krótko przed wydarzeniami z Gothic nabawił się paskudnej blizny na prawej połowie klatki piersiowej na skutek walki z bandytami. Ukazane zostało to w Gothic: Der Comic. * W Gothic II w ruinach otaczających zamek w Górniczej Dolinie znaleźć można sakiewkę Gorna. Przydatna jest podczas uwalniania go z więzienia. Gdy Bezimienny porozmawia z Miltenem o uwięzionym Gornie (mając w ekwipunku mniej niż 1000 sztuk złota), młody mag napisze list do najemnika. W odpowiedzi bohater usłyszy, że Gorn zostawił sakiewkę ze złotem w jednej z zawalonych wież. * W ArcaniA Bezimienny pasterz z Feshyr dowiaduje się, że na wyspie Argaan Gorn jest znany jako słynny bohater Gothy. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów kilka osób mówi, że Gorn walczył ramię w ramię z Thorusem w niejednej bitwie, może to oznaczać, że przed wtrąceniem do kolonii karnej Gorn i Thorus się znali i walczyli w królewskim wojsku. * Tylko on i Milten wystąpili we wszystkich częściach serii Gothic. * W modyfikacji Velaya – Historia wojowniczki jest poszukiwany wraz z Lesterem, Bezimiennym i Diego. * W Gothic I podczas odbijania Wolnej Kopalni, Gorn może zaatakować głównego bohatera, gdy on zaatakuje strażnika, lub na odwrót. * Jest jednym z kilku najemników, którzy w pierwszej części nie używają broni dystansowej. Innymi są Baloro oraz Kharim. * W opowiadaniach pt. Zasłyszane w Rozdartej Dziewicy można się dowiedzieć, że Gorn pochodzi z Torgaan. * W zakończeniu Zmierzchu Bogów Gorn nosi na sobie ciężki pancerz Nordmarczyka. * Występuje w modyfikacji Złote Wrota, gdzie jest najemnikiem orków. * W modyfikacji Requiem przebywa w lochach paladynów wraz ze Stone'em. * W ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif przez pewien moment jest grywalną postacią. Gorn by Kubar906.jpg|Gorn po wyzwoleniu Ardei Gorn w przyszłosci by Kubar906.png|Gorn trzymający głowę orka Gorn arcania.jpg|Wizerunek Gorna z ArcaniA Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic: Der Comic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Łowcy Smoków Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Towarzysze Bezimiennego Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Kategoria:Zarządcy miast Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Gothy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy farmy Onara Kategoria:Skazańcy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy zamku w Górniczej Dolinie Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Stewark Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Thorniary Kategoria:Postacie z opowieści Zasłyszane w Rozdartej Dziewicy